basketballfandomcom-20200223-history
2008 NBA Draft
| colspan="2" style="text-align: center; font-size: 125%; color:#000000; background-color:#dcdcdc" |' ' |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;" | |- | style="vertical-align: top;" |'Date' |June 26, 2008 |- | style="vertical-align: top;" |'Venue' |Madison Square Garden |- | style="vertical-align: top;" |'Location' | Manhattan, New York, United States |- | style="vertical-align: top;" |'First overall pick' | Derrick Rose, Chicago Bulls |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: left" |<- 2007 |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: right" |2009 -> |} The 2008 NBA Draft was held on June 26, 2008 at the Washington Mutual Theatre at Madison Square Garden in New York City, New York, United States. In this draft, National Basketball Association (NBA) teams took turns selecting amateur college basketball players and other first-time eligible players, such as players from non-North American leagues. The draft was broadcast on ESPN at 7:00 PM (EDT). The NBA announced that 91 players, including 69 players from U.S. colleges and institutions and 22 international players, have filed as early entry candidates for the 2008 NBA Draft. The Chicago Bulls, who had a 1.7 percent probability of obtaining the first selection, won the NBA Draft Lottery on May 22. The Bulls winning of the lottery was the second biggest upset in NBA Draft Lottery history behind the Orlando Magic winning in 1993 with just a 1.5% chance. The Miami Heat and the Minnesota Timberwolves were second and third respectively. The Chicago Bulls used the first overall pick to draft Chicago native Derrick Rose, a freshman from the University of Memphis. The Miami Heat used the second pick to draft Michael Beasley, a freshman from Kansas State University, and the Minnesota Timberwolves used the third pick to draft O. J. Mayo, a freshman from USC. It marked the first time in draft history that three freshmen were taken with the first three picks. With five players taken in the draft, the University of Kansas tied UConn (2006) and Florida (2007) for the record with the most players selected in the first two rounds of an NBA draft. Also, another record was set with ten freshmen being drafted in the first round and twelve in total. Round one Round two Selections by team Several trades resulted in players changing teams on draft night. The following represents a team-by-team list showing where players ended up, after those transactions. *'Atlanta Hawks': None *'Boston Celtics': J.R. Giddens, Bill Walker (via Washington), Semih Erden *'Charlotte Bobcats': D.J. Augustin, Alexis Ajinça, Kyle Weaver *'Chicago Bulls': Derrick Rose, Ömer Aşık (via Portland) *'Cleveland Cavaliers': J.J. Hickson, Darnell Jackson (via Miami), Sasha Kaun (via Seattle) *'Dallas Mavericks': Shan Foster *'Denver Nuggets': Sonny Weems (via Chicago) *'Detroit Pistons': Walter Sharpe (via Seattle), Trent Plaisted (via Seattle), Deron Washington *'Golden State Warriors': Anthony Randolph, Richard Hendrix *'Houston Rockets': Joey Dorsey (via Portland), Sean Singletary (via Sacramento), Patrick Ewing Jr. (via Sacramento) Maarty Leunen *'Indiana Pacers': Brandon Rush (via Portland), Roy Hibbert (via Toronto) *'Los Angeles Clippers': Eric Gordon, DeAndre Jordan, Mike Taylor (via Portland) *'Los Angeles Lakers': Joe Crawford *'Memphis Grizzlies': O.J. Mayo (via Minnesota), Darrell Arthur (via New Orleans, Portland, and Houston) *'Miami Heat': Michael Beasley, Mario Chalmers (via Minnesota) *'Milwaukee Bucks': Joe Alexander, Luc Richard Mbah a Moute *'Minnesota Timberwolves': Kevin Love (via Memphis), Nikola Peković *'New Jersey Nets': Brook Lopez, Ryan Anderson, Chris Douglas-Roberts *'New Orleans Hornets': None *'New York Knicks': Danilo Gallinari *'Orlando Magic': Courtney Lee *'Philadelphia 76ers': Marreese Speights *'Phoenix Suns': Robin Lopez, Goran Dragić (via San Antonio) *'Portland Trail Blazers': Jerryd Bayless (via Indiana), Nicolas Batum (via Houston) *'Sacramento Kings': Jason Thompson, Donte Greene (via Memphis, Houston) *'San Antonio Spurs': George Hill, Malik Hairston (via Phoenix), James Gist *'Seattle SuperSonics': Russell Westbrook, Serge Ibaka, D.J. White (via Detroit), DeVon Hardin *'Toronto Raptors': Nathan Jawai (via Indiana) *'Utah Jazz': Kosta Koufos, Ante Tomic, Tadija Dragicević *'Washington Wizards': JaVale McGee Notable undrafted players * DeMarcus Nelson, Duke (signed with the Golden State Warriors) * Anthony Morrow, Georgia Tech (signed with the Golden State Warriors) * Rob Kurz, Notre Dame (signed with the Golden State Warriors) * Othello Hunter, Ohio State (signed with the Atlanta Hawks) * Hamed Haddadi, (signed with the Memphis Grizzlies) Trades involving draft picks Draft-day trades The following trades involving draft picks occurred on the day of the draft.The Deals of the Draft * In an eight-player trade, Memphis acquired the draft rights to 3rd pick O. J. Mayo along with Marko Jaric, Antoine Walker, and Greg Buckner from Minnesota in exchange for the draft rights to 5th pick Kevin Love along with Mike Miller, Brian Cardinal, and Jason Collins. * Portland acquired the draft rights to 27th pick Darrell Arthur from New Orleans in exchange for cash considerations. * In a three-team trade, Portland acquired the draft rights to 25th pick Nicolas Batum from Houston; Houston acquired the draft rights to 28th pick Donte Greene and a second-round selection in 2009 from Memphis plus 33rd pick Joey Dorsey from Portland; and Memphis acquired the draft rights to 27th pick Darrell Arthur from Portland. * In a three-team trade, Chicago acquired the rights to 36th pick Ömer Aşık from Portland; Portland acquired a second-round pick in 2009 from Denver plus two future second-round picks from Chicago; and Denver acquired the draft rights to 39th pick Sonny Weems from Chicago. * Detroit acquired the draft rights to 32nd pick Walter Sharpe and 46th pick Trent Plaisted from Seattle in exchange for the draft rights to 29th pick D. J. White. * Miami acquired the draft rights to 34th pick Mario Chalmers from Minnesota in exchange for two future second-round picks and cash considerations. * San Antonio acquired the draft rights to 48th pick Malik Hairston, a second-round pick in 2009 and cash considerations from Phoenix in exchange for the draft rights to 45th pick Goran Dragić. * Boston acquired the draft rights to 47th pick Bill Walker from Washington in exchange for cash considerations. * Cleveland acquired the draft rights to 52nd pick Darnell Jackson from Miami in exchange for a second-round selection in 2009. * The Los Angeles Clippers acquired the draft rights to 55th pick Mike Taylor from Portland in exchange for a second-round selection in 2009. The following trades were not officially announced by the end of Draft Day, but were speculated and then announced at later dates.Busy draft night leaves Bird speechless * Toronto acquired Jermaine O'Neal along with the draft rights to 41st pick Nathan Jawai from Indiana in exchange for T. J. Ford, Rasho Nesterovič, Maceo Baston and the draft rights to 17th pick Roy Hibbert. * Portland acquired the draft rights to 11th pick Jerryd Bayless along with Ike Diogu from Indiana in exchange for the draft rights to 13th pick Brandon Rush along with Jarrett Jack and Josh McRoberts. Traded picks Past trades that involved the 2008 draft picks. * On September 12, 2002, Phoenix received 2008 second-round draft pick from Cleveland in a trade involving Milt Palacio.Suns Trade Milt Palacio * On August 19, 2005, Phoenix received two conditional first-round draft picks from Atlanta in a trade involving Joe Johnson.Johnson Trade to Atlanta Completed * On January 26, 2006, Minnesota received a second-round draft pick from Miami in a trade involving Antoine Walker via Boston in a trade involving Ricky Davis.Wolves Acquire Ricky Davis from Boston, Szczerbiak, Olowokandi & Jones to CelticsHeat Acquire Antoine Walker, Jason Williams & James Posey * On February 23, 2006, Seattle received a 2008 second-round draft pick from Denver in a trade involving Earl Watson.Sonics Acquire Russell and Watson in Four-Team Deal * On June 28, 2006, Portland received a second-round draft pick from Phoenix in a trade involving James Jones via Indiana in a trade involving James White.Phoenix Acquires James Jones from IndianaPacers Score Double Bonus Getting Williams, White * On June 28, 2006, Portland received 2008 second-round draft pick from Memphis in a trade involving Alexander Johnson.Grizzlies Acquire Draft Rights to Alexander Johnson from Portland * On June 7, 2007, Miami received 2008 second-round draft picks from Orlando as part of the hiring of Stan Van Gundy as Orlando's head coach.Magic close book on Donovan by hiring Van Gundy * On June 28, 2007, Seattle received a conditional second-round draft pick from Portland in a trade involving Sebastian Telfair via Boston in a trade involving Ray Allen.Celtics Acquire Telfair and RatliffSonics Acquire Green, Szczerbiak and West in Trade With Boston * On June 28, 2007, Seattle received 2008 second-round draft pick from New Orleans in a trade involving Bobby Jackson via Houston in a trade involving Carl Landry.Rockets make deadline day moves for Jackson, GreenRockets select Oregon's Brooks with first round selection * On June 28, 2007, Portland received 2008 second-round draft pick from New York in a trade involving Demetris Nichols.Knicks Acquire Randolph, Dickau and Jones * On June 28, 2007, San Antonio received 2008 second-round draft pick from Toronto in a trade involving Giorgos Printezis.Raptors Acquire Draft Rights to Giorgos Printezis * On July 20, 2007, Seattle received 2008 and 2010 first-round draft picks from Phoenix in a trade involving Kurt Thomas.Suns Trade Kurt Thomas to Seattle * On February 1, 2008, Memphis received 2008 and 2010 first-round draft picks from the Los Angeles Lakers in a trade involving Pau Gasol.Lakers Acquire Gasol from Grizzlies * On February 16, 2008, Sacramento received a 2008 second-round draft pick from Atlanta in a trade involving Mike Bibby.Hawks Acquire Mike Bibby from Sacramento * On February 19, 2008, New Jersey received 2008 and 2010 first-round draft picks from Dallas in a trade involving Jason Kidd.Nets Acquire Devin Harris and Two First Round Draft Pics in Eight Player Trade with Dallas * On June 25, 2008, Charlotte acquired the 20th overall selection from Denver in exchange for a future protected first-round pick.Bobcats Acquire 20th Pick in 2008 NBA Draft Eligibility rules The basic eligibility rules for the draft are: * All drafted players must be at least 19 years old during the calendar year of the draft. In terms of dates, players eligible for the 2008 draft must be born on or before December 31, 1989. * Any player who is not an "international player", as defined in the collective bargaining agreement (CBA) between the league and its players union, must be at least one year removed from the graduation of his high school class. The CBA definition of "international" excludes anyone who completed high school in the U.S., or enrolled at a U.S. college or university. The "one year out of high school" requirement is in addition to the age requirement. For example, although O. J. Mayo, who declared for the draft after one season at USC, turned 19 in November 2006, six months before his high school graduation, this was the first draft for which he was eligible. References External links *NBA.com: Draft 2008 *ESPN Draft Coverage ESPN.com Category:National Basketball Association Draft